


Yours To Love

by cleverthings (goshdangitsjo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshdangitsjo/pseuds/cleverthings
Summary: Spock takes some of the pressure off of Jim for the night





	Yours To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Still trynna nail down this whole smut thing.

“Come to bed.” Jim leaned over Spock’s shoulder and placed a lazy kiss against his neck. He rubbed circles on his shoulders, soothing the tension there with whispered thoughts.  _ Leave it for tonight, come to bed _ .

Spock let out the lightest of sighs, tilting his head to expose more skin for Jim to kiss. Letting him in with his actions even as his words pushed him away.

“ _ Ashayam,  _ these reports were assigned on your orders. They need to be done.” He turned his head to meet Jim’s lips ever so softly.

“I hate my orders. I’ll never give you any again.” Jim spoke between kisses, a smile breaking across his face when Spock twisted around in his chair to wrap a hand around the base of his neck. Jim sat himself on his lover’s lap, straddling his legs and holding on just below his ribs to feel the heartbeat that thrummed steadily in his side.

“You are the Captain, Jim, therefore,” he nipped at Jim’s lower lip, eliciting a gasp, “orders and delegation are a large part of your duty.”

_ It’d be nice for someone else to take charge for a change. _ Jim thought, his words floating easily across their bond with so much of their skin touching.

“That could be arranged.” And Spock surged up into Jim, his mouth capturing his captain’s with fire that burned down to Jim’s lungs and lower. They embraced fully, Jim’s hands finding their way underneath Spock’s shirt to slide along the smooth skin of his back.

_ Do you see what I want?  _ Jim asked tentatively, projecting images of his desire to his lover. Kneeling, bending, open-mouthed and pleading. Submitting.  _ Is this okay? _

_ Yes, Jim.  _ He never took his mouth off of Jim’s body, he kissed his lips, his cheek, his jaw, just below the curved ear that was so  _ endearing _ . Spock bathed his neck with his tongue, sucking and nipping down to the collarbone as Jim sighed out his pleasure.

“Fuck, babe,” Jim reached up into Spock’s hair to tangle his fingers there, to press his body even closer to Spock so that their chests were together and their pelvises flush. Jim felt the throb between his legs as his erection grew, caught tight in his pants. He shifted along Spock’s lap, grinding down even as his head fell back with arousal.

And then Spock’s hands were on his hips, stilling him with a chastising growl from deep in his throat. Apparently Spock was not done with his worship.

“You do not move until I say you can. Do you understand?” Spock breathed against Jim’s skin, his teeth against the soft skin of his throat, threatening, grazing across as Jim nodded carefully. “Do you understand?” Spock asked again, more forcefully this time — accenting it with a sharp bite to Jim’s collar.

“Yes.” Jim breathed out, his voice barely a whisper.

“Yes,  _ sir _ .” he corrected. “Raise your arms.” Jim complied, his heart racing with the knowledge that Spock was in complete control, was doing this for  _ him _ .

His shirt slid off over his head and was tossed roughly to the floor as Spock regained his purchase on Jim’s body, hands running over the muscles of his arms and pinching into the skin at his sides. His mouth was on Jim once again, licking and sucking just above his heart, accentuating the rapid beating.

In one smooth motion, he was standing, arms supporting Jim from beneath with a titanium grip on both legs as Jim wrapped them around Spock’s waist.

“Oh, god, you’re so strong,” Jim grabbed his lover’s face, smashing their lips together again in fierce desperation. He ran his hands along Spock’s shoulders, feeling the power rippling just beneath his skin and admitting to himself that he’s wanted this for longer than he could even remember.

His back was slammed against the wall of their quarters, shocking him out of his thoughts with the force of it, and Spock pinned him there so assertively that he was able to reach up with one hand to wrench Jim’s head back by the hair, causing his jaw to fall in an open-mouthed pant.

“You desire me greatly.” Spock’s lip quirked in almost a smirk. “You long, you languish… you yearn to be opened and filled. Only by me.”

“Yes,  _ sir. _ ” Jim emphasized the last word. He couldn’t help but to show some snark to the man who held all other power over him. Spock pinched his ass with force, eliciting a whimper from the man pinned between wall and hot, lean muscle. “Yes, sir, please… Spock, please.”

“Better,” Spock whispered, soothing one of the bites on Jim’s neck with soft kisses. Over their bond, Jim could feel Spock’s arousal, the power of his want washing over him in waves.  _ Let go,  _ Jim thought,  _ you can let go. _

“You want more.” Spock heafted Jim up, giving friction to his groin where it caught against Spock’s stomach — still far too clothed, both of them. “I see into your mind. You want to be mine, to belong to me… You want to be my…” His eyebrows lifted far up on his forehead.

_ Fascinating. _

“Say it.” Jim sighed out, head still back against the wall, mouth open, eyes closed. “God, please, say it.”

“You want to be my little slut.” Spock growled out the words, his fingers digging into Jim’s ass where he held him up, and Jim could feel the utter perplexity at his desires — Spock was taken by the intricacies of Jim’s wants, confused at why such a degradation of character would entice him so greatly.

“Jim, why would you desire this?” Spock spoke so softly, his quiet mannerisms returning in the midst of their passion, concern edging it’s way into his voice.  _ I cherish thee. My love, I honor thee. _

And that was why. Jim loved Spock so much, trusted him, and knew that his feelings were returned. Jim only wanted Spock, for the rest of his life, for the rest of time. They were one, they were inseparable and Jim trusted their love so much. Only Spock would see Jim like this ever again, only Spock could have Jim. And Jim wanted to be the only one to have Spock. Jim tried to communicate all of this through their bond.

“I love you, I want to be yours… All yours.” Jim leaned into the tender kiss that Spock was offering up to him.  _ Mine. Only mine. _ came the response whispered into his mind, gentle but assertive, dominate and overpowering.

And Jim fell into it, weightless, encompassed fully by Spock’s control over him. Finally, Spock released his weight off from where he held Jim against the wall and carried him reverently to their bed, where he threw Jim against the mattress with a push.

Jim went to undo his pants, to finally free himself from the constricting material and present himself for Spock, but he was stopped by the long, lithe fingers of his lover. Spock grabbed his wrists bruisingly and pinned them above Jim’s head against the sheets so that he was stretched out, the muscles in his chest pulled tight.

Jim took the hint and kept his hands above his head as Spock ran his own down Jim’s body. Spock rested one hand against Jim’s neck, the thumb pressing ever so slightly against the hollow at the base of his throat while his other hand worshiped every inch of skin it could find. The long middle finger traced a line down Jim’s sternum to his navel, so feather light that it drew a shiver from the man beneath him. Jim bucked up with his hips, meeting only air, and Spock tightened his grip on Jim’s throat.

“Patience,  _ ashayam, _ ” Spock growled low into Jim’s ear, swiping along the curve of it with his tongue. “You have to  _ earn _ it.”

Spock kissed his way down Jim’s body, following the path that his hand had taken and stroking down Jim’s sides as he did. When he reached just above Jim’s pants, he stopped, giving a light bite to the pouch of flesh that sat there over the hard muscles beneath. He then painstakingly undid the top button; careful fingers undid the zipper, taking their time as Spock leaned over Jim to take a nipple in his mouth.

“Lift.” he commanded, and Jim raised his hips to allow the pants to slide off. His erection sprang free from the waistband of his boxers to rest against his stomach and Spock cast the pants aside to give attention to Jim’s thighs.

“You are already so ready for me, so needy…” Spock kneeled at the foot of the bed where Jim’s calves hung off, and pressed hungry lips to his inner thighs. “You cannot control yourself around me, you are a perfect little whore, aren’t you.”

Jim shuddered at the words. They seemed so out of place coming from Spock, his sweet, caring, lover who never said a harmful word to anyone outside of the occasional retort to Bones. It made Jim all the more excited to see this side of Spock, to know that the things he did tonight were for Jim’s benefit. Because Jim  _ wanted  _ it.

Jim erection was straining, wanting,  _ needing _ to be touched. Every millimeter that Spock’s mouth drew closer was another throb at the base of his cock. Jim squirmed and his toes clenched — it took everything in him not to move, to follow Spock’s instructions and finally,  _ finally, _ Spock was there, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin and Spock grasped onto Jim’s hip and licked once, just on the underside of Jim’s cock, from base to tip in one long stripe.

Jim spasmed, it was so good, he clenched his jaw and let out a moan.

“Oh, fuck, baby… Oh, Spock, please…” but Spock drew away and stood once again, stepping back from the bed and Jim couldn’t help but to sit up, to try and follow him, arms and body reaching for him even as the distance grew.

Spock grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him to the floor so that his knees were spread and he was sitting on his heels. Jim could do nothing but watch as Spock stepped back to take off his shirt, revealing the lithe and slender body beneath, a green flush just hinting on his chest. He undid his pants, pulling out his erection to sit above the waistband and slid his palm along it twice, trailing through the natural lubrication that had gathered there.

And then he was stepping toward Jim, cupping his chin and bringing it up to be level with the verdant member. Jim formed an O with his mouth, tongue resting as a cushion over his bottom lip and Spock accepted the invitation. He rested the head of his dick on Jim’s tongue, pushing into the wet cavern of his mouth slowly. Jim bobbed his head forward, only to be chastised with a fist in his hair, holding him still.

So Jim let Spock take him, slowly, inch by inch filling his mouth and pressing against the back of his throat, the double ridges sliding past the roof of his mouth. He relaxed and took Spock in all the way, nose brushing into the soft curls at the base of his cock. He tasted of vanilla and citrus, swirling in his mouth as the fluid mixed with his own saliva. Spock took a deep breath and then began to move in earnest, drawing out of Jim’s mouth and holding his head still by his wavy golden hair.

He fucked back into Jim’s mouth with force, causing Jim to splutter and gasp, but he took it all again and again as Spock thrust into him.

“You are doing so well,  _ ashal-veh.”  _ Spock sounded breathless, and Jim looked up at him from beneath long lashes to meet his lover’s eyes which were looking on him with such adoration that Jim’s heart could burst. “You pleasure me as though it is your only purpose.”

Jim hollowed out his lips, and Spock gave a groan. He pulled himself out of Jim with a wet  _ pop,  _ leaving him gasping for breath and quaking. Jim’s erection throbbed, he had been so  _ good _ , he had not touched himself once, and now as he reached to take himself in hand, he was once more cut off by Spock lifting him once more on to the bed and pinning his arms down.

_ You are denied. _ Jim could hear the possessive growl in his mind.  _ All of your pleasure shall come from me. _

“Spock, please…” Jim melted under the heat of Spock’s body leaning over him. “Please, I need you in me. Please, fuck me, please.”

Spock shucked his pants off the rest of the way, leaving him fully exposed and  _ dripping _ from his erection. He swiped two fingers through the fluid and pressed them against Jim’s lips. He opened them obligingly, swirling his tongue around them as Spock’s other hand found its way between Jim’s legs, also slick with lubricant.

He pressed a finger into Jim, and Jim moaned around the two already in his mouth. He relaxed to give Spock better access to him, to allow himself to be prepared. Spock slipped his finger in fully, sinking it within him and feeling every inch inside of Jim.

He added another finger and drew a sharp intake of breath. Jim could see that he was growing just as impatient as he, his sensitive fingers curling inside of Jim both in his mouth and his tight hole. Jim sucked them in greedily, his tongue washing over the fingers and splitting them, licking up the sides. Spock scissored his other hand, spreading Jim open before adding a third finger and pistoning them to the knuckle.

“Jim,” Spock sighed his name like a blessing, and it made Jim feel holy. “Jim, you are so perfect in every way. You are perfect for me, so eager for anything I’ll give you.” He withdrew his hand from Jim’s mouth, promptly moving it once again down his body and coming to rest on his soft hips, massaging the flesh there, taking it into his hand and leaving trails of Jim’s own spit against his side.

Jim arched his back into the touch, his pelvis lifting completely off of the bed and Spock reached beneath him to support the position. He reached his fingers deep inside of Jim, massaging inside of him, running his fingers along the hot walls and brushing against the sweetest spot.

Jim’s head fell back, his mouth open, a cry fell from his lips.

“Yes, yes,  _ there, _ ” Jim rolled his hips onto Spock’s fingers. “Spock, yes, please, I need you now. It feels so good, you can’t stop,  _ please, please, _ ”  _ please please please god, you’re so wonderful I love you, you feel so good, I need you in me _ .

Jim had gone entirely nonverbal, and Spock withdrew his fingers only to quickly replace them with his throbbing erection. The tip of his penis dipped past the loose ring of muscles, one ridge and then the second drawing the skin tight around it’s length. He pressed all the way in slowly, too slowly, and Jim was  _ done  _ with going slow. He bucked his hips and rolled them until his ass met Spock’s pelvis and he took the hint.

Spock withdrew half of his length and then  _ slammed  _ into Jim, setting a furious pace and sieging on Jim’s prostate with insurmountable desire. With one hand holding Jim’s hips raised, he pounded against Jim with pants and gasps at every thrust. Jim bounced back against the bed, feeling the ache in his muscles already forming but it felt so  _ good _ .

“Yes, yes, baby, keep going please it feels so — aah — so good, you feel so good.” Jim’s voice came out strained and debauched, it took everything in him to actually form the words.

“Jim, it is you who brings me p-pleasure. You are so tight around me — haahhh — so good at pleasing me. You are my own, so bound to me that no one else could please you.”  _ And no one else would please me. _

Spock leaned down to place a rough kiss against Jim’s lips, which he swallowed as if it were sustenance. He sucked Spock’s bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling at the flesh and keeping Spock locked in place.

It was in the midst of this embrace when Spock finally,  _ finally, _ wrapped his fingers around Jim’s cock. He was so sensitive, his anticipation so high, it was a wonder he didn’t cum right then.

Spock slid his hand along Jim’s length in time with his own thrusts, sending jolts of pure energy through Jim each time Spock bottomed out. They were as close as they could physically be, Spock bent over Jim and rutting into him with such need that Jim’s entire world shook. They were linked at the mouth, at the pelvis, they were chest to chest and a tangle of limbs and  _ still _ , Jim wished to be closer.

_ Spock, please…  _ and Spock knew exactly what Jim asked for this time. He reached up with his free hand and placed slender digits upon Jim’s face, connecting their minds in a whirlwind of pleasure and heat — fire and passion.

They were two — and then they were one. They were joined in every possible way. They could feel the tight squeeze of Jim’s ass and the smooth skin of Spock’s hand gliding along their cock. Their timing was perfect, they knew every movement that was made and it was  _ perfect _ . All they could think of was their love for eachother and their devotion.

_ I’m yours, all yours, yours to take and to own, yours to use, yours to love. _

_ You are mine, mine, mine, mine, only mine, only for me. _

Jim’s cock throbbed in Spock’s hand, he could feel himself nearing completion, and Spock was still pounding into him, hitting deep within him with every thrust, tension built in his gut.

“Come for me, Jim.” Spock whispered into his ear and it sent Jim over edge — how could he refuse.  _ Come for me, ashal-veh _ .

“Yes — yes, sir.” and he felt the tight heat of an orgasm blinding him. He came with a cry onto his own stomach, spurts of hot white cum spilling over Spock’s hand as he fucked Jim through the high. Jim shuddered and gasped, wave upon wave of pleasure wracking his body as he came and was fucked just as rough as before.

Spock drilled into him, continuing to hit his prostate and drawing out Jim’s high until he was oversensitive and overworked — and then he kept going.

“Again, Jim, keep coming for me, I know you love this. You love being a little slut for me, coming for me and only me.” Jim almost doubled over with the force of the wave that hit him next. His toes gripped into the sheets where his feet were planted and he gasped out, his erection still throbbing and releasing in between their bodies and Spock still sliding his hand up and down his length.

When finally the shudders had subsided and Jim’s cock no longer released a steady stream of cum, Spock slowed his pace and extracted himself from Jim’s body. He lifted Jim so that he was sitting up in the bed and then kneeled so that he was over him.

Spock worked himself, sliding his hands up and down his shaft, sighing with pleasure at the mess of Jim beneath him. He jacked himself off right in front of Jim’s face, and Jim was entranced.

“I am going to come on your face, Jim.” Spock panted, and Jim opened his mouth eagerly to swallow Spock’s promise. “I am going to mark you. You will be… mine.” He said the last word from a daze as he concentrated on getting himself off as Jim watched.

“That’s all I want. I want to be yours, please, let me.” Jim begged, ready to taste Spock once again, the vanilla and orange and clove of his seed already making his mouth water.

With his words, Spock stuttered, his cock pulsing as a stream of cum exploded from the tip to land in Jim’s open and waiting mouth, lining his cheek and ruining his hair as it got everywhere.

“You take it so — so well,  _ ashayam, _ no one else could make me feel as you do.” Spock painted Jim’s face with his seed, slicking his hand quickly along his length to milk out the rest of the cum that spurted from the tip.

When the stream slowed, Jim reached up with his head to take Spock into his mouth and lick him clean. He then ran a finger through the stuff on his face and licked that as well. He reached up and grabbed his dazed lover by the neck, dragging him down into a tender kiss, a truly loving embrace.

They held onto each other like that for a long while, Spock plundering Jim’s open mouth, stroking through his hair and sending energy of love through their bond.

_ You are perfect. You are beautiful. All that I love is you, I am yours forever,  _ ashayam _ , you are perfect to me. _

Jim laid back against the pillows and brought Spock’s head down to rest against his chest.

“Thank you, Spock.” He couldn’t think of what else to say. “You are the most amazing person in my life, you  _ are _ my life, my love, I never want to be without you.” He placed a kiss on to the silky — still perfectly placed — hair on the top of his lover’s head.

_ I love you, I love you, I love you. _

It wasn’t even close to capturing all that Jim felt in that moment.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other stuff! I've got a slow burn Academy Era fic I'm working on under my main pseud as well as an amnesia fic that's a little angsty.
> 
> If you REALLY like me, go check out my Tumblr, @goshdangitsjo and tag me in stuff or message me!
> 
> Thanks for reading, lovelies!


End file.
